Spade Confession
by J-Ninja421
Summary: Every women is in love with the handsome Ikki. Yuka(Herione) thinks Ikki is a player and their is no love in his heart. Ikki is interested in Yuka because she is not under his spell. Will Yuka give Ikki a chance to show his true colors and...heart? Read to find out!


Ikki P.O.V

I have a special gift that I used to love but ultimately hate it. The power to make women fall deeply in love with me. I was a foolish little boy back then. I wish upon a shooting star to have the ability to have attention from women. After all these years, I regret it. I realized that I can never be close to no one. Will I ever experience love? Like true love...I doubt it. I lock my heart up so no one doesn't get in. Women fall in love with me every single one of them. They confess and I accept their declaration but I am afraid I can never return my own feelings to them. All women are the same of what I can see through my aqua pink eyes.

During the daytime I wear my black shades to hide my eyes. Doesn't matter women still notice me. I am always kind toward them. I enjoy their admiration. They think I am a god sent down in earth. Tell you the truth I am not. I wish they stop giving me so much credit of everything I do.

* * *

Today is my day-off I wanted to go visit my best friend Kento. I usually call him Ken for short. I have known him as long as I can remember. As I am walking outside enjoying the long-lasting Summer breeze real soon it will become Fall. My hands are in my pockets as I am walking casually. I stop at the red light and press the button to walk across the street. Few girls look directly at my way staring at me. I turn to them and show them a kind smile. They went absolute love-struck and did not hesitate to run toward me and ask me so many questions. It's the same questions that I have answer every single day.

"Hello! What's your name?" A young blonde lady asked while her eyes sparkle while blushing.

"Yes! Please tell! Are you single!?" Another young women with brunette hair asked with sparkle in her eyes.

"My name is Ikki. Yes I am." I kindly said.

Literally five seconds more women notice me and came toward me and soon I am surrounded. Looks like we are a pack of penguins. I am used to this. At first I was very shocked and fluster at the beginning when it happened to me in middle school. Over the years I grew used to it. Ken is going to be mad at me once again. Every time we make plans I am always late. Because of what's happening to me now. He wishes I can stick with one girl. Believe me I wish...

As I was looking up from the crowd I caught a glance of another young women. She is wearing a light lime dress, red checker plaid stockings with white high heel boots attached with roses. Her hat caught my eye. I caught her stare and I was waiting any moment for her to join the herd of mix perfumes. All she did is stood their giving me a glare. After another second she walk away ignoring what the commotion is. My eyes widen in surprise. No one women has ever gave me a glare before. That women caught my interest.

* * *

After about two hours I arrived at Ken's.

"Finally Ikkyu. I am exhausted of your absence." Ken pushes his glasses while letting me walk in the apartment.

"I know sorry. You should know by now. I will always be fashionable late." I grinned at him while I grab a chair.

Ken brought out his checker board and place it on the table and brought a chair to sit across from me.

"The women? Can you just fall in love with one of them. Your lacking." Ken says while he made his first move on the board.

"It's not easy. Why not you try it my friend? I don't recall you ever dating." I gaze at him making my move.

Ken stares at me expressionless. I can never figure out what he is thinking.

"I will never spare the time what the women wants. I am a workaholic." Says short breath and makes his second move. "Weren't you dating someone?"

"Oh Lilith? She dump me last week. I am used to this." I have no emotion when I said it out loud.

"Oh that so? Explain your theory." Ken says folding his arms.

"Usually when I date someone. It's usually good at the beginning. At the end she dumps me for no reason. It's happening every three months. Crazy right?" I shrugged.

"You might be on a difficult problem. I have notice this pass situations happening." Ken look at me and I gaze up.

"Ken, I am used to it. Don't worry. Maybe I am not supposed to fall in love...so what? But I have tell you something interesting." the image of her pop in my head.

"I am all ears." Ken ears perked up.

"Every time women look at me they are drain too me-" I got interrupted by my smart friend.

"Yes we establish this...we know women fall in love with you because your gift."

"You did not let me finish. No for once a young lady look directly at me and after a few seconds she glare at me. It's strange." I announce still being shock.

"Possibly your gift does not work. It can not always be accurate." Ken is somewhat surprised hearing the news but he tries to make it sound that my power is loosing it's touch. Let me tell you it's not.

After my hangout with Ken I went back home to rest. Tomorrow I am going to work.

* * *

I arrive at Meido No Hitsuji it's a maid café I enjoy working here. As I open the door I see my manager Waka so not a morning person. I avoid speaking to him till we open. I was about to go back to change into my uniform while Waka called me out.

"Ikki!" Strict boss shouts.

I turned and walked toward him bow respectfully. "Yes, sir?"

"We have a new member today. I want you too show her around the café and help her out. I am too busy to help her. Will you do it?" Waka facial expression is cold.

Great...working with a female? Work going to be more challenging then usual. How am I going to get work done if this girl keeps getting in my space?

The door opens making a ding sound I turn and my eyes deceive me...it's the girl from yesterday. The one that glare at me.

* * *

**Author's Note: Ikki is awesome! Thank you for reading! :) Real soon I will type the other's. If you're a huge Shin fan read my story for him :) I hope I type this well. It's hard typing Kent up 0_0 his words are like DANG sorry if I was not good typing his dialogue. Usually it would be Ikki's point of view. Once in a while I will have it a Narrator's P.O.V so you can get the feel for both Ikki's and the heroine. Her name will be Yuka. I will update when I can. Thanks again! Reviewwwww please!**

**I do not own Amenisa**

**Peace out!**


End file.
